Inversion, perversion: Heris Vividarium
by Kashu KashArt
Summary: Une étrange enseignante débarque à Poudlard, et tous ne sont pas d'accord sur ses méthodes...Et si Harry en faisait les frais? Et Draco? Futur slash CHAP 4 EN LIGNE Des news dans ma bio allez voir
1. Psyché Inversio

 Salut à tous ! Voici une nouvelle fic sans intérêt de mon crû.  Attention ! Même s'il se passe rien dans le premier chapitre, ça va se corser par la suite….Avec du yaoï, slash, appelez ça comme vous voulez ! Les principaux couples seront Harry/Draco et Severus/Remus. Voilà pour l'avertissement.

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien à moi. Tout à JKR. Sauf les noms zarbes et la prof, Villnore.

**Dédicace :** A mes amis de Romain Rolland même s'ils détestent le yao à Potter qui se reconnaîtra, aux tarées de Jussieu (je vous adores !!) et au staff de Milk Shake Overdose, le fanzine qui va déchirer !!! Aussi un petit coucou spécial à Moemai qui m'encourage beaucoup avec ses beaux dessin (Severus en soubrette aux pieds de Remus…Ca vaut le détour !!!) et Imo pour..euh…pour elle-même !!!

Bonne lecture !!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Une nouvelle année commence…

C'est avec ces pensées en tête que Harry Potter, le Survivant, s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, bien calé entre Ron et Ginny. Le banquet de début d'année venait de commencer, et avec lui l'interminable défilé des élèves de première année qui se voyaient, avec plus ou moins de satisfaction, répartit vers les quatre maisons de Poudlard.

« Léonide, Stéphanie ! »

« Serpentard !! »

De l'autre coté de la salle, à la table des ennemis mortels et héréditaires de Gryffondors, Draco Malfoy regarde avec ennui la nouvelle élève s'installer sur les bancs des Serpentards. Encore une année à Poudlard…Une année ennuyeuse à mourir, alors que dehors il se passait des choses si intéressantes… Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de son père depuis que la nouvelle du retour du Dark Lord  s'était répandue. Et franchement, cela l'indifférait. Il y avait pas mal de choses qui lui trottaient dans la tête en ce moment…Notamment un jeune homme brun à lunettes et aux yeux extraordinairement verts… 

Draco le haïssait. Il lui en voulait mortellement. Non pas parce que le « héro » (à prononcer avec le maximum de dégoût dans la voix, s'il vous plaît u_u) l'avait privé d'une présence paternelle quasi inexistante, mais parce qu'il lui avait empêché de se venger. Oui, il haïssait son père presque autant que Harry à la seul différence qu' »il ne savait plus réellement lequel des deux il voulait voir mort en premier…

« Zora, Evangil ! »

« Gryffondor ! »

 Dumbeldore se leva alors que le nouvel élève s'asseyait, tout heureux, à la table des Rouge et Or. Le traditionnel discours de début d'année…Mais étrangement, à la table des professeurs, il y avait deux sièges de vide.

« Bien. Mes chers enfants, j'ai de grandes nouvelles à vous annoncer. Et malheureusement, la plupart d'entre elles sont mauvaises… »

_ Ca dépend pour qui…_

Une lueur de sauvagerie passa dans les yeux de Draco quand ils croisèrent ceux de Harry.

« Vous le savez désormais, le Dark Lord est de retour. Alors le monde des sorciers tremble…Il faut plus que jamais que vous sachiez vous défendre, ainsi que vos familles. La force seule est vaine. Vous devez rester solidaire et mettre votre force au service des autres. Seule la solidarité et les liens fraternels pourrons nous aider... Il est donc conseillé d'oublier toutes les petites querelles entre maisons. »

_Sûrement pas._

Harry soutenait sans broncher le regard d'acier qui le fusillait avec insistance.

Oh non. Les querelles continueraient, cette année plus que les autres…

« Pour ces circonstances exceptionnelles, je vous informe d'une légère modification dans l'enseignement de Poudlard. Tout ce que vous apprendrez sera désormais en rapport avec le combat. Par conséquent, le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal aura énormément d'importance… Et sera donc assuré par deux professeurs. Qui ne sont pas… »

La grande porte s'ouvrit à la volée, comme poussée par une grande rafale. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la cause de ce vacarme.

« Ahh Hosanna. » fit tranquillement le directeur « entrez donc, je vous prie. »

Une jeune femme s'avança alors. Droite, le port altier, le regard fier, elle ne regarda pas un seul des élèves, les yeux fixés sur la table des professeurs. Ses yeux sombres, d'une couleur qui oscillait entre le violet et le bleu, ne trahissaient aucune émotion. Elle était vêtue d'une grande cape noire, doublée d'une étrange fourrure argentée d'aspect métallique, sans robe de sorcier, mais au contraire habillée d'un pantalon et d'un corset en peau de dragon noir ainsi que d'un unique gant lui recouvrant tout le bras gauche.

Mais ce qui attirait le plus le regard, c'était sa chevelure. Elle était noire, mais brillait d'un éclat surnaturel, comme si elle était mouillée…Elle luisait comme…

« Des plumes de Sombral.» murmura Harry.

« Je vous présente le professeur qui assurera la partie pratique des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal : Mlle Hosanna Villnore. » annonça Dumbeldore tandis que la jeune femme s'asseyait. » Veuillez lui faire bonne impression et ne pas la contrarier. Tout ce qu'elle vous apprendra sera pour votre bien. »

Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre.

« Bien. Que le repas commence. »

Aussitôt, des plats plus garnis les un que les autres apparurent sur les différentes tables de la grande salle, et tous les élèves se mirent à manger avec appétit. Harry ne quittait pas la nouvelle enseignante des yeux. Sa chevelure l'intriguait de plus en plus, ainsi que son gant noir. Pourquoi n'est portait-elle qu'un seul ? Il se remémora la coiffe du professeur Quirrel lors de sa première année à Poudlard…Et  aussi ce que dissimulait la manche du professeur Snape.

Il tourna alors les yeux vers son professeur de Potions. Celui-ci n'avait eu aucun regard pour la jeune femme. Peut être était-il jaloux…Il était de notoriété publique que les défense contre les forces du mal avaient toujours intéressé Snape, mais sans succès Dumbeldore s'obstinait à lui refuser le poste d'années en années, et personne ne savait pourquoi…

« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? »

Hermione lui frôla l'épaule.

« Oui…Excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs. » Harry pris une ration de riz. » Bon appétit. »

Mais le ton n'y était pas. Hermione le sentit, mais préféra na pas insister. Depuis la…mort de Sirius, Harry n'était plus le même. Sans parler de cette prophétie. Il n'avait jamais voulu leur dire, à elle et à Ron, ce qu'elle signifiait, mais elle était sûre que c'était grave.

« Eh Harry, cette année, tu va pouvoir reprendre le Quidditsh, non ? » dit Ron, la bouche pleine de ragoût d'agneau. » Ton interdiction va sûrement être levée… »

« Ouais. Sûrement. » Harry avala une bouchée. » Ca me changera les idées… »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Le premier cours de l'année était, au grand contentement des sixièmes années, celui des Défenses contre les forces du Mal, avec l'étrange Villnore. Si beaucoup de garçons semblaient réjouis, les filles ne cessaient de critiquer la tenue vestimentaire de la nouvelle venue.

« Du cuir de dragon noir, » s'exclama Lavande « C'est d'un mauvais goût ! »

« Si elle enseigne comme elle s'habille, ça promet… » commenta Lavande.

Hermione soupira.

« Quand vous aurez fini vos commentaires stupides, on pourra entrer ? Parce que vous gênez légèrement le passage, là.. »

Sous les regards chargés de dédain des deux jeunes filles, elle entra, suivie de Ron et Harry. Ils furent aussitôt déçus de voir que cette fois encore, les Serpentards seraient en cours commun avec eux… Draco Malfoy en tête. Celui-ci remarqua aussitôt les trois nouveaux arrivants et eu un petit rire.

« Tiens tiens, » dit –il de sa voix traînante, » Mais c'est Potter et ses deux chiens fidèles ? »

« Tiens tiens, » renchérit Harry sur le même ton, « Mais c'est Malfoy  et ses deux crétins congénitaux de gorille ? »

Il désigna d'un signe de tête Crabbe et Goyle, qui ne semblèrent pas avoir compris. Mais Malfoy, contre toute attente, éclata de rire. Un rire sec et nerveux, comme s'il il préparait quelque chose. Il allait répliquer, mais la porte située derrière le bureau vide s'ouvrit, et Villnore apparut.

« Bonjour à tous. » dit-elle sèchement. »Pas la peine de vous asseoir, on va passer directement aux cours pratiques. Sortez vos baguettes et levez les quand je vous appelle, d'accord ? »

Les élèves, surpris, obéirent. Harry sortit lentement sa baguette sans quitter des yeux Draco, qui lui rendit sons regard et remua les lèvres. Le survivant pu y lire « _Je t'aurais, Potter. »_

Villnore fit l'appel. A  chaque baguette qui se levait, elle examinait longuement l'instrument de bois, puis l'élève. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Neville, sa baguette lança sans qu'il le veuille des petites étincelles, tant il tremblait face à l'enseignante. Elle le regarda longuement, puis passa au nom suivant.

« Malfoy, Draco ! »

Le jeune homme blond leva fièrement sa baguette. Villnore le dévisagea, mais il ne cilla pas, affichant un sourire arrogant et narquois.

« Ca faisait longtemps, Draco. » Dit elle enfin. » Tu as bien grandi…'

Des murmures de surprise envahirent la salle. Draco baissa finalement son bras et répondit : « Et vous, vous n'avez pas changé, Hosanna. »

Elle eu un petit rire.

« Oui…Passons à l'élève suivant… »

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Harry, Villnore ne regarda même pas sa cicatrice, ce qui surprit le jeune homme. Généralement, lorsque les gens prononçaient son nom pour la première fois, ils avaient tendance à vouloir voir la marque sur son front. Mais pas Villnore. Cette femme ne cessait de l'intriguer. Et ses liens avec Draco ? 

« Weasley, Ronald ! »

« Euh..Oui !! »

Comme pour les autres élèves, Villnore regarda Ron d'un air pensif, puis ajouta : » Tu saluera tes parents de ma part, jeune homme. »

« Hein ? D'accord… »

« Tu la connaît ? » murmura Hermione, surprise.

« Non, pas du tout… » 

« Bien. Maintenant que l'appel est terminé, nous allons passer directement au vif du sujet. » 

L'enseignante se débarrassa de son étrange cape doublée et l'étala sur le bureau, coté fourrure. L'éclat argenté de la pelisse attira tous les regards. Mais Harry, lui, ne s'y intéressait pas. Il fixait inconsciemment Draco du regard, l'accusant de tous les maux du monde. De _son _monde. Il lui fallait un responsable.

« Comme vous le savez, la situation extérieure est inquiétante. » annonça gravement Villnore. « A l'heure actuelle, vous n'êtes en sécurité qu'à Poudlard, et encore…Rien n'est moins sûr. »

_C'est même très incertain…_Draco venait de se rendre compte du regard de Harry.Et y répondit avec son habituel sourire narquois, derrière lequel ou pouvait lire une certaine haine qui elle, n'était pas commune…

Villnore sortit sa baguette. Tous furent étonnés par l'éclat de celle-ci : elle n'était pas de bois, mais semblait faite de verre, transparente et lumineuse.

« Alors le directeur m'a demandé à moi de venir vous enseigner ce que je sais. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de commode. Mes pratiques en tant que professeur risquent d'en choquer plus d'un. Mais Il faut savoir que pendant un combat réel, les règles disparaissent… »

_Pas seulement dans ces cas l_Harry sentait une fureur indicible monter en lui.

« Je suis là pour vous apprendre les combats réels. Avancez tous jusqu'à la table où j'ai posé ma cape. »

Les élèves la suivirent et formèrent un cercle autour de la table ou trônait l'étrange vêtement.

« Quelqu'un peu-t-il me dire, à première vue, de quoi est faite cette cape ? »

_J'aimerais qu'elle soit faite de ta peau, Potter…_

Un silence suivit la question. A la stupéfaction de Ron, même Hermione semblait incapable de répondre.

Draco pris la parole sans lâcher Harry du regard.

« C'est une cape en fourrure de loup garou. »

_Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas faite de ta chair, Malfoy…_

« Exact. » Villnore saisit l'étrange manteau et le remit sur ses épaules. » Je suis une Chasseuse de Créatures Diaboliques. Quelqu'un sait-il ce que cela signifie ? »

_Si ça me donne le droit de tuer les Mangemorts juste pour le plaisir, je veut bien en être…_

Harry se sentait encore plus furieux. Plusieurs mains se levèrent dans la classe.

« Miss Granger ? »

« Ce statut signifie que vous devez tuer toutes les créatures jugées dangereuses pour les sorciers et les moldus. Par exemple…Villnore Les vampires, les trolls, les gobelins enragés, les dragons hors de contrôle.. »

A chaque nouveau nom de créature, l'assemblée des élèves frissonnait.

« Bien. 5 point pour Serpentard, 10 pour Gryffondor… »

« Il faut bien que les Sang de Bourbe servent à quelque chose, hein, Potter ? Toi qui les aime tant… »

Ce fut la réplique de trop. Des années de colères refoulée, de tristesse et d'injustice firent brutalement surface dans l'esprit de Harry. Sans plus réfléchir, il se jeta su Draco. 

_C'était la réplique de trop !!_

Draco n'attendait que ça.

« _Impedimenta !! »_

« _Reducto__ !! »_

Les deux jets de lumière se heurtèrent dans un grand bruit. Les élèves, paniqués, reculèrent aux quatre coins de la salle, tandis que les deux rivaux se lançaient toutes sortes de sorts divers et variés. Un sort de Mutisme frappa Hermione de plein fouet, tandis que Crabbe était victime d'un sort de stupéfixion.

« Ca suffit !!! » s'écria Villnore.

Mais sa voix semblait lointaine, hors d'écoute pour les deux ennemis. Ils avaient laissé tomber les baguettes pour les poings, et Harry se tenait à présent sur Draco, tentant de l'étrangler, tandis que le blond cherchait à lui enfoncer ses lunettes dans les yeux.

« Ahhh !! Vous l'aurez voulut !!_ Wingardium leviosa !!! »_

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent suspendus tout les deux, sous l'effet du sort jeté par Villnore. Celle-ci se tourna vers les élèves.

« Bien. Sortez tous à présent. Mais restez dans le couloir, le cour n'est pas terminé. Je dois régler un conflit avec ces deux là, ensuite vous reviendrez. Finningan, emmenez les deux blessés à l'infirmerie. Weasley, je vous confie la classe. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et sortirent en silence. Villnore se tourna alors vers les deux imbéciles qui flottaient au dessus d'elle.

« _Finite__. »_

Ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le sol, face à la jeune femme.

« Je croyais que vous seriez capables de vous comporter en adulte, après tout ce que vous avez vécut…Après tout ce qui vous a été dit…Et tout ce qui se passe dehors.. Mais non, vous vous comportez comme deux petits imbéciles arrogants !! »

« Mais qu'est ce que vous connaissez de ma vie, vous ? » hurla Harry en se levant d'un bond.

Villnore lui jeta un regard furieux. 

« Potter, calmez vous immédiatement. Je sais beaucoup de choses. Ne vous croyez pas perpétuellement incompris. »

Draco se leva à son tour.

« C'est sur, Potter, tu es l'éternel incompris…le grand malheureux… »

« La ferme, Malfoy !!! »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! » Susurra le blond en serrant les dents. « Sinon… »

« Arrêtez ! » dit Villnore.

« Sinon quoi ? » repris Harry.

« Ca suffit j'ai dit !! »

Mais les exclamations de Villnore étaient vaines. Ils ne les entendaient plus. Ils levèrent à nouveau leurs baguettes et…

« _Psyché Inversio !!! »_

Un grand BAM ! suivit le jet de lumière argentée. Harry se sentit soudain flotter dans les airs, puis retomber lourdement sur le sol.

_Ouille..Ma__ tête…..Qu'est ce que…_

Il se frotta le crâne. A sa surprise, il constata que ses cheveux collaient.

_Mais qu'est ce que… ?_

Il regarda sa main. Mais..Ce n'était pas la sienne ! Elle était plus grande, plus blanche aussi…

De son coté, Draco senti que quelque chose le gênait sur son nez. Qu'est ce que cet abruti de Potter avait bien pu….

_Depuis quand j'ai des lunettes ?? Eh, mais je connaît ces lunettes ??!! Rondes..Petites.._

Il tourna la tête…Et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

Face a lui, son propre corps. Qui le regardait d'un air absolument ébahi.

_Non…_

_« _Hosanna, tu n'a quand même pas _osé?? »_

La jeune femme le regarda avec satisfaction.

« Hé si. Dorénavant, Draco, tu seras dans le corps de Harry. Et toi Harry, tu sera dans celui de Draco…Et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre !! »

« C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Mais c'était pourtant la vérité….

Aim ? Détest ? Laissez une review siouplé !!

Kashu.


	2. Romance interrompue

Bon voila la suite..La elle arrive vite mais bon, je risque de mettre de plus en plus de temps à écrire !! Excusez moi d'avance !! C'est pas l'inspiration qui me manque mais le temps !!!

**Dédicace :** A tous le staff de Milk Shake, aux anciens du lycée…etc, etc..

**Reviews**** :**

****

**Shakinem****, Onalurca, Pandoria, Lyrathena, petit caca perdu, frite 12, Lisandra, pitchoune, Ambre et Flore** : Merci beaucoup !! *salue bien bas* Voila suite ! J'éspère que ça vous plait !!

****

**Griffy07, lapieuvredudésert :** Oh…Vous ne  l'aimez pas, Hosanna Villnore ? Ahahah et elle n'a encore rien fait !! Mais alors, après ce chapitre…vous allez la haïr à mort !! O_o et dire que ce n'est que le début…Mais que va-t-elle faire à notre cher Remus ?? ahahhahaahhaah *rire sadique*En tout cas, merci pour les reviews !! *sourire niais*

**Imo**** :Merci** d'être passée…Voila la suite, bien chaude !! (Façon de parler, qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer, bande de pervers ??!! »

« Hosanna !! Arrête ça tout de suite !! »

Draco était furieux. Enfin pas exactement Draco. OU plutôt Draco, mais dans le corps de Harry.

« Professeur, êtes vous malade ?? Moi dans le corps de.. ?? »

De son cot Harry, dans le corps de Draco, n'avait pas l'air très content non plus.

Quant à Villnore, elle semblait être la seule à apprécier le spectacle.

« Je vous assure que MOI, je vais bien, Potter. Mais vous et Draco ne cessez de vous chamailler. Vous avez de vieilles rancoeurs… »

« De vielles rancoeurs ?? » explosa Harry. » C'est vraiment un euphémisme !! »

« Merçi. Comme je vous le disais, vous vous haïssez, et vous entraînez les autres dans cette haine réciproque. Mais je pense que mieux vous connaître devrait atténuer vos…querelles. »

« Vous croyez vraiment vous en tirer comme ça ? »

« Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir quoi que ce soit contre moi, Potter ? » Le ton de Villnore était devenu cassant. » Vous subirez cette punition, un point c'est tout. Je ne vous rendrais vos corps que lorsque vous serez revenus à la raison. Est-ce bien clair ? Et interdiction de saboter la vie de l'autre, parce que je vous le rendrais au centuple. C'est compris? »

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut surpris de voir que Draco ne réagissait pas. 

Le jeune Serpentard contempla longuement les mains- _ses mains-_ légèrement halées et murmura : « Tu ferait mieux de ne pas la contredire, Potter. Elle est très…colérique. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à ce moment. Tous les trois se retournèrent.

« Je suis content de te revoir, Harry. »

« _Mr Lupin !!! »_

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Remus Lupin, l'ami d'enfance de son parrain et ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, venait d'entrer. Il se précipita vers lui, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Remus esquiver le geste d'un pas sur le côté.

« Qu'est ce… »

« Draco Malfoy ? Je suis touché que vous appréciiez mon retour mais… »

Ces mots frappèrent Harry. _Il était toujours dans le corps de Malfoy…_

Il tenta de rattraper le coup.

« Euh…Oui..En fait, je… »

_Merde. Qu'est ce que Malfoy dirait à ma place ??!!_

« Vous voilà enfin, cher collègue. » coupa Villnore. » La ponctualité n'est pas votre fort, on dirait… »

Remus eu un sourire d'excuse.

« Voyez vous, j'ai eu quelques ennuis de santé et… »

Il se crispa à la vue de la cape de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne sembla pas remarquer le trouble dans lequel ce vêtement le plongeait, mais Harry, lui, le compris instantanément. Il décida de reprendre la conversation.

« Excusez moi, mais…Collègue ? Cela signifie que vous allez à nouveau enseigner ici ? Professeur Lupin ? »

L'homme ne pouvait détacher son regard de la cape argentée. Mais il fini par y arriver, et tourna la tête vers _le corps _de Draco.

« Eh bien oui..C'est moi qui sera chargé des cours théoriques..Et..Mademoiselle… ? »

« Hosanna Villnore. » La jeune femme s'avança d'un pas vif et tendit la main. « Enchantée. Remus Lupin, je présume, » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Lupin lui serra la main, visiblement mal à l'aise. Son habituel sourire cordial s'était envolé, et Harry pouvait lire sur son visage de la crainte et de la méfiance.

« On pourrait reprendre le cours, maintenant ? »

Harry sursauta à l'entente de sa propre voix. Et se retourna vers son corps….

Draco ne semblait pas vraiment  aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Il  avait même l'air…_blasé._

_Comment c'est possible, ça ???_

« Evidement. Mr Lupin, auriez vous l'obligeance d'aller chercher les élèves s'il vous plaît ? »

Le loup garou s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'il fut sortit, Villnore se tourna vers les deux élèves.

« Si cela vous chante, vous pouvez aller le crier sur tous les toits, mais je ne pense pas que cela puisse changer grand-chose…. Personne, hormis moi, ne peut inverser ce sort, à part peut être… » Elle secoua la tête. » Enfin. Sachez juste que j'ai fait cela pour vous aider… »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? » dit Harry, qui devait faire des efforts inimaginables pour ne pas hurler ou, pire encore, se mettre à balancer des Avada Kedavra partout, » Moi je crois que ça ne va qu'empirer les choses…Surtout s'il se met à saboter ma vie.. »

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça, non ? Je te préviens que si tu casse mon image … »

« La ferme !! Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais ??? Vous en vous voulez encore ?? »

La simple vue de la baguette translucide de Villnore les fit taire.

« Bien. Passons aux Défenses contre les forces du Mal… »

Durant la suite du cours, Harry dû faire de son mieux pour rester concentré et ne pas hurler à tout le monde ce qui se passait réellement. Draco semblait assez à l'aise, même si le fait de voir le corps de Harry Potter du coté des Serpentard et Draco Malfoy du coté des Gryffondors suscitait  des interrogations chez les élèves.

« Draco, » lui murmura Pansy Parkinson entre deux sortilèges, « Qu'est ce que tu fais de…_leur _cot ? »

Il fallut un certain temps à Harry pour comprendre que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, et la retira presque aussitôt, toute collante…

_Beurk. Saloperie de gel…_

« Oh, t'occupe, » fit il  en s'essuyant nonchalamment la main sur son pantalon, « C'est un nouveau…passe temps… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco -lui même, quoi !- et le vit en train de discuter avec Hosanna Villnore, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Jevaislestuerilsvontsouffrirjevaismelesfaireje__…_

Il remarqua alors, aux cotés de Neville et Lavande, que Remus Lupin faisait de son  mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air inquiet. Ca ne devait pas être facile pour lui de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'une chasseuse de Créatures Démoniaques qui se baladait avec une fourrure de loup garou sur le dos…

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Du moins sous cette apparence. Ou alors…Il pouvait le mettre au courant…

Mais cela ne lui apporterait que des ennuis.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

« Draco !!! Reviens ici immédiatement !!! »

« Et si je ne veut pas, mon petit Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu va me faire, hein ??»

Nouvelle altercation dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait personne d'autre que les deux éternels rivaux, les deux « princes » de leurs maisons respectives.

« Je te préviens que si tu dit une seule chose désagréable à Hermione ou Ron… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi, saches te tenir au rang des Malfoy...Même si cela me parait difficile pour toi.. »

« Au moins, tu n'as pas d'amis à qui je dois mentir. »

Cette dernière phrase stoppa Draco net._ Pas d'amis…_

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais, Potter ? »

« Ah ! Le grand, le formidable  Mr Malfoy n'a pas d'amis ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Tu as peut être des admirateurs pour ce que tu _montre_, Draco, mais pas d'amis pour ce que tu _es_. C'est une évidence. »

Harry jubilait. Il avait réussit à déstabiliser Malfoy. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui à grands pas et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Ecoute moi bien, Potter. Tu ne sais rien sur moi, strictement rien. Je t'interdis de fouiller dans ma vie pour y découvrir quelque chose de croustillant, ou même de révéler quoi que ce soit sur moi…C'est bien clair ? »

_Houp…Ca fait bizarre de se voir en chair et en os d'aussi près…_

Le survivant afficha un sourire.

« Contrairement à toi, Draco, moi, je n'ai rien à cacher. Ma vie est connue de tous. Tu vois, être Celui Qui a Survécu n'est pas, comme tu semble le penser,  agréable… »

« Parce qu'être l'unique héritier Malfoy, c'est mieux ??? »

« Ahh oui, c'est très dur, hein ?? Et se réveiller toutes les nuits, revoyant les gens que tu aimes mourir  dans tes cauchemars, c'est génial ? Etre poursuivit par un sorcier psychopathe, voir un camarade de classe mourir sans pouvoir rien faire, passer pour un taré, c'est facile ?? Ohh mais oui !! C'est une vie géniale, tiens !!! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, furieux et… _gênés_. Bien qu'il eu préféré aller traiter Voldemort de tapette plutôt que de l'avouer, Harry sentait qu'il avait été trop loin. Et Draco, quand à lui, aurait préféré être un Cracmol plutôt que de dire « Je m'excuse. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, Draco repris la parole.

« Honneur et passion. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est le mot de passe des Serpentards… »

« Ho. Euh… Pour les Gryffondors c'est…. »

« Gloire et Courage. »

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Hosanna me l'a dit. »

Nouveau silence.

Harry leva la main pour se la passer dans les cheveux, mais il y renonça. Avoir deux fois de suite la main collée lui avait suffit. 

« Euh..Draco ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Elle est si terrible que ça, cette Hosanna ? »

« Bah….Disons qu'elle est la seule personne, en dehors de Tu Sais Qui, qui ai jamais réussit à faire peur à mon paternel… »

Draco regarda son propre corps avoir l'air pensif. C'était vraiment bizarre, le fait de se voir en dehors d'un miroir…

« Bon. On devrait y aller, non ? »

« Ou ça ? »

« C'est l'heure du déjeuner, je te rappelle… »

« Ho. »

« Potter… »

« Oui ? »

« … »

« Draco ? »

« Tu m'appelles par mon prénom, maintenant ? »

« Ah…C'était sur le coup de la colère et… »

« Ok. C'est bon. Au fait, de quoi a tu l'habitude de parler avec tes…_amis ? »_

« De tout et de rien. » Harry faillit lui répondre « _de ce dont on parles quand on a des amis », _mais la querelle précédente le coupa dans son élan. »Enfin, avec Hermione, on parle des cours, et avec Ron, de…Quidditsh. »

« Vraiment ? C'est amusant. »

Ils franchirent ensemble la porte de la grande salle, sous les yeux ébahis des élèves présents. Avec beaucoup de maladresse, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs tables respectives. Harry alla s'asseoir aux cotés de la tendre et douce Pansy Parkinson, tandis que Draco rejoignait les Rouge et Or. 

Chacun joua sont rôle du mieux qu'il pu, Draco s'efforçant de ne pas appeler Hermione sang de bourbe, ou bien Ron belette, tandis que Harry faisait de son mieux pour ne pas envoyer paître cette chèèèèreuh Pansy Parkinson ou bien ouvrir le crâne de Crabbe (ou Goyle ? Peu importe…), histoire de voir s'il était aussi vide que le voulait la rumeur…

De temps en temps ils se jetaient des regards furtifs, pour s'assurer que tout aller bien. Tout allait _trop_ bien justement, au goût de Harry, qui avait encore du mal à cette idée.

A la table des professeurs, il vit Snape, accompagné de Lupin, quittant prestement la salle en catimini. Il réfléchit un court instant sur l'origine de cette sortie…

_La pleine lune ne doit pas tarder…_

Mais il s'inquiétât lorsqu'il vit Villnore quitter à son tour la salle. _Si elle savait tout ?_

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Et puis, il voulais en savoir plus sur cette prof, et peut être même trouver un contre sort pour son état…

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

« Potter, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

« Ecoute Draco, toi, ça te plaît peu être, cette situation, mais pas moi. Alors tu marches ? »

Le jeune homme soupira.

« Comme tu veut. Mais je te préviens, ça ne va pas être facile… »

« Oh, ça va ! De toute façon, tu connais bien Snape, non ? Il devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour nous…Rendez vous ce soir, devant les cachots de Snape. »

« Bien. »

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lupin fit une nouvelle fois la grimace, mais termina quand même son verre.

« Vraiment…Cette potion est… »

« Elle est efficace, c'est tout ce qu'on lui demande. Je ne suis pas le plus qualifié pour vous faire un cocktail, Lupin. »

Snape mélangea le chaudron.

« Voilà. Je pense que vous en aurez assez. »

« Je suis désolé de vous donner un surplus de travail, Severus. »

« …C'est un passe temps comme un autre. Et puis… »

Il eut un reniflement de dégoût. »Ne vous déplaise, mais j'ai horreur des loups. Alors si cette potion permet d'éviter d'en avoir un… »

Lupin eu un faible sourire, puis reposa le gobelet fumant. Severus n'avait toujours pas oublié cet accident  lorsqu'ils étaient eux même enfants…

_Sirius…_

« De plus, » coupa froidement le maître de potions, » Le nouveau personnel enseignant risque de vous poser problème si votre…_situation _parvenait jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

Le loup garou sursauta.

« Vous voulez parler de…Hosanna Villnore ? »

« Non, du Seigneur des Ténèbres en tutu. Bien sur que je parle d'elle. » Snape se retourna vers son collègue. » Elle est très dangereuse pour vous, vous savez…Elle n'est pas comme Dumdeldore : elle ne laisse jamais de chance à qui que ce soit. »

« Vous parlez en connaissance de cause, on dirait. »

« Disons que nous avons eu une aventure commune. » murmura Snape, le plus bas possible. »Mais cela ne vous regarde pas. »

Lupin eu soudain l'air pensif. Snape le détailla du regard de la tête aux pieds d'un air impassible.

L'homme l'intriguait. Dans tous les manuels sur les créatures démoniaques, le loup garou passait pour l'une des plus dangereuse. Même sous sa forme humaine, il reste en lui quelque chose de bestial, de violent, d'incontrôlable. Mais ce n'était pas le cas chez Remus Lupin. Lui avait toujours l'air aimable et chaleureux. Snape ne pouvait renier une certaine…_sympathie _pour lui, même s'il s'efforçait de montrer le contraire. De plus, il y avait quelque chose d'agréable à le regarder...Ses yeux aux reflets dorés, ses mèches claires…En dépit de sa fatigue apparente, il était séduisant.

Oui, Remus Lupin lui plaisait…

_Non._ Severus secoua la tête. _C'est_ _sans doute les vapeurs de potion qui_…

« Bien. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Vous allez sans doute avoir cours, et moi aussi… »

Lupin amorça un geste pour se retourner, mais il heurta une table située derrière lui. Le gobelet ainsi qu'une fiole tombèrent au sol dans un bruit de verre brisé.

« Je suis désol »

Il se baissa et tendit la main vers le récipient, tandis que Severus s'avança d'un pas et murmura un _reparo_; la file se reconstitua instantanément et il s'accroupit pour la ramasser.

« Ce n'est rien. » Snape s'efforça d'avoir l'air le plus neutre possible.

Remus releva la tête, son visage n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du Maître des potions.

_Oh non..controlecontrolecontrolecontrole…_

Il leva la main…

_Non nonnonononon…_

Il approcha ses lèvres de celle du loup garou…

_Mauvaise idée !!!!!!!!_

Et……

« Je savait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais. »

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux.

De l'encadrement de la lourde porte en bois, Hosanna Villnore les observait.

« Ca sent le loup garou par ici… »

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Je vous voit venir…..genre : « elle va pas nous laisser comme ça ?? »

Eh bah SI !!!

Alors qu'est-ce que la mézante Villnore va faire au petit Mumus ?? Comment va réagir notre cher Snape ? Que s'est il passé entre lui et elle ?? Et que complotent Draco et Harry ? Et est-ce que c'est la poule qui vient avant l'œuf ???

Laissez une petite review, onegai !!

Biz biz

Kashu.


	3. Passé trop présent

Salut à tous !! Après une loooongue absence (pour cause de révisions infructueuses, puiske je vais retaper…. L) Enfin bref, voila le chapitre trois. Ceux qui n'aiment pas Villnore vont être servis….

A part ça je m'excuse si il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais j'aimerais faire durer le plairsir….Hein ?? Comment ça je suis sadique avec ceux qui lisent ?? même pas vr !!

**Disclaimer**** :** Et c'est la même chan-son (en rythme siouplait) rien à moiiiii sauf Villnoreuuh !!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Onalurca****, Ambre, Flore, Imo, Cordelune,Inuki** : Merçi beaucoup à tous. Voilà une suite pas très active, et qui laisse sur sa faim, mais bon c'était ça ou attendre trois semaine de plus…

**Lisandra****, Blurp3, lapieuvredudésert, Feemusty, Minerve, Cococloud, Frite12 et Griffy07** : Ah la la..vous pourriez monter un club anti Villnore lol ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Sevy-chou sera dans les parages pour voler au secours de son loup garou préféré…Oui je sais je regarde trop Smallville…

Voilà je pense avoir fait le tour ?

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine..

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles face à la jeune femme. Celle-ci les regardait d'un air narquois, et s'avança d'un pas vif. Snape se releva et eu à peine le temps de reculer Villnore s'accroupi juste en face de Lupin qui, paralysé par la surprise et la peur, ne bougea même pas.

« Alors….Je me disait aussi que votre odeur m'était familière….Vous êtes donc un loup garou ? »

« Villnore, lâche le tout de suite… » Dit Snape d'un ton froid.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Et si je ne veux pas ? Qui est tu pour me donner des ordres, Snivellus ? »

« Hosanna… » Commença-t-il.

De fureur, son visage avait blêmit, le rendant encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Villnore ne sembla pas s'en soucier, et se retourna vers l'autre homme toujours agenouillé au sol. Elle lui saisit le menton et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Alors alors…Des cernes… » Elle pointa son doigt juste sous les yeux de Lupin. » Des mèches blanches…. » Elle saisit une de ses mèches. » Et aussi...je suppose…des cicatrices ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, elle déchira sa chemise d'un geste sec. Il recula et heurta le bureau derrière lui.

Sous les lambeaux de tissu élimé de la chemise, Snape vit une peau pâle, laiteuse et…striée de minces rainures…

Il avait le corps couverts de cicatrices.

_« Il est fichu »_ pensa Snape, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la chair si…..attirante de l'autre….Sa peau avait l'air si douce…si…

_Stop. Tout de suite. Pense plutôt à …_

« Ohoh ohh…. » De la sauvagerie à l'état pur se lisait dans les yeux d'Hosanna, qui s'était maintenant emparée du gobelet sans quitter Lupin des yeux. » Voyons voir… »

Elle porta le récipient à ses lèvres, pris une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit immédiatement après, animés par une lueur de folie. « Ouiii ! De la potion Tue Loup...J'en ai entendu parler…voyons, une dernière chose et… »

Elle s'approcha encore plus près de Lupin, qui était tétanisé. Snape se décida à intervenir.

« Hosanna…_NON !!! »_

Trop tard. D'un brusque mouvement de tête, elle posa ses lèvres sur celle du malheureux loup garou, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Elle s'attaqua férocement à ses lèvres, forçant le passage, les meurtrissant de plus en plus. Lui ne pouvait que se soumettre.

« _Impedimenta !!!_ »

D'un bon souple, Villnore évita le rai de lumière rouge qui s'écrasa contre le bureau, juste au dessus de Lupin. Ce dernier se recroquevilla en boule, les mains sur la tête, puis jeta à Snape un regard désespéré.

« Eh bien, Snivellus ? » fit Villnore, perchée sur l'autre table à la manière d'un chat. » Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Ne bouge pas !! »

Le visage blême, en proie à une fureur pure, Snape restait le bras tendu, la baguette pointée sur la jeune femme, qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, puis y posa un doigt d'un air pensif.

« Hum hum…Oui, c'est bien la même chose ! Remus Lupin, vous êtes donc bel et bien un loup garou ! Préparez vous à en payer les conséquences !! »

Elle bondi sur le sol et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle eu tourné la poignée, Snape, qui s'était calmé, lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Hosanna. Il n'est pas dangereux. »

« Attendons la prochaine Pleine Lune pour savoir. Mon statut de Chasseuse m'interdit de m'en prendre à un loup garou quand il est humain mais…Une fois la lune pleine… »

Elle eu un éclat de rire qui glaça le sang des deux hommes. Snape lâcha prise, et elle s'en alla. 

« Lupin, vous… »

« Je suis désolé, Severus. A cause de moi, vous allez avoir des ennuis avec cette…Chasseuse. »

Le ton du professeur de défense était celui de quelqu'un qui acceptait la situation comme si c'était une évidence.

« Inquiétez vous plutôt pour vous, Lupin !! Cette femme est une vraie folle !! Vous l'avez vue, non ? »

Lupin ne répondit pas. Il gardait la tête baissée, sa main droite maintenant maladroitement sa cape fermée sur sa chemise déchirée. Il semblait si…vulnérable….

« Lupin… »

« Pourquoi m'a-t-elle… ? »

Il se pinça les lèvres. Snape pris une profonde inspiration.

_Pfff__ Va t'en expliquer ça toi…_

« C'est un moyen de savoir si vous avez pris de la potion Tue Loup. Et maintenant elle sait que vous …Enfin vous incarnez une cible, ou plutôt une proie pour elle désormais. »

« Je ne pensais pas, » dit-il enfin sans détacher ses yeux du sol, »qu'un jour j'en serait arrivé à être pourchassé par ce genre de personne...mais je pense que si je me tiens tranquille, elle ne me fera rien, n'est ce pas ? »

Il fallut un certain temps à Snape pour s'apercevoir que Lupin tremblait. De froid ? De peur ? De faiblesse ?

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Elle…Ecoutez, je pense que vous devriez rester ici lors de vos métamorphoses… »

« Hein ? » Lupin redressa vivement la tête. » Mais je risquerais de vous… ! »

« Non. J'ai fait cette potion, je sais ce qu'elle vaut. Il n'y a aucun danger. »

« Ho… »

« Si ma potion ne vous plait pas, préparez la vous même, Lupin. »

« Ce n'est pas ça…Excusez moi.. »

« Arrêtez de vous excuser. »

« Pardon…euh...Je veux dire.. »

Lupin eut un sourire d'excuse. Un sourire simple, doux et espiègle à la fois. Un sourire enfantin…Innocent et malicieux….

_Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il est séduisant comme ça… _

Snape secoua la tête.

_Cette année va être trèèèèèès longue…….Surtout pour ma…mes nerfs, qui vont être mis à rude épreuve._

Mais son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Je ne peut pas accepter, Severus. » Dit-il. »J'ai parfaitement confiance en vos talents en matière de potions, mais disons que c'est plus…personnel. »

Snape se raidit. 

« Pardon ? Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, Lupin, bien que j'en aie une idée…Mais là, il s'agit de votre survie. Ne faites pas l'enfant et… »

« Faire…l'enfant ? » Lupin eut un sourire amer. » Ahh…C'est vrai que vous êtes un maître en la matière. Un adulte qui garde une haine farouche contre d'autres depuis l'adolescence… Savez vous qu'à, cause de cela, Sirius n'a pas pu être réhabilit ? Qu'il a du rester enfermé alors que son neveu avait besoin de lui ? Qu'à cause de votre incapacité à faire la part des choses, Harry n'avait pas eut suffisamment de bases en Occlumancie ? Que Lord Voldemort en avait profité pour le manipuler ? Et que…. »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais son regard le fit à sa place. Il était chargé de reproche, mais pas de colère. Non. Juste une sorte de …_tristesse._

Snape se sentit déstabilisé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne trouvait pas de réplique acide à donner. Peut être parce que pour une fois, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait eut tort. Et peut être que parce que c'était _Remus Lupin_ qui se trouvait face à lui, qui lui faisait ces reproches ô combien mérités. Une douleur sourde dans la poitrine commença à se faire sentir.

« Lupin, je comprends que…Mais je connaît Hosanna. Si elle… »

« Et moi je connaissait Sirius. » Répondit simplement Lupin.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant un Severus complètement désemparé. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

« ……nuls de Gryffondors… »

_Combien je risque pour assassinat de professeur ?_

_« _Draco, tu m'écoutes ? »

_Azkaban, c'est de la rigolade à coté de ça…Et pour un meurtre d'élève ?_

« Draco !! T'es dans la lune ou quoi ? »

« Euuh ouais…Qu'est ce que tu disait ? »

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à se fier à son identité. Il sursautait à chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom de Draco, et avait encore plus peur lorsqu'il voyait en gros plan le visage de Pansy Parkinson, qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis le début du déjeuner et qui maintenant le harcelait en cours d'histoire de la magie, le cours ou si le prof n'était pas déjà mort, les élèves l'auraient sûrement lynché, histoire de passer le temps…

Il se tourna vers sa charmante voisine et lui dit d'un air exaspér :

« Tu me fatigues, Pansy. Si tu voulais bien la fermer une sec…non, une heure…Même une journée ? »

La jeune fille resta bouche bée. Harry pris cela pour un oui.

Il retourna alors à son activité favorite du moment : mettre au point une technique efficace pour se venger de Villnore. Et…

Son regard se porta machinalement sur Draco, ou plutôt son propre corps, à l'autre bout de salle, qui comattait entre Ron et Hermione. Il ne pu refréner un sourire : il avait onc cette tête là, pendant le cour de Binns ?

De son coté, Draco, coincé entre une Hermione grattant sa feuille comme jamais et un Ron qui était déjà passé dans l'autre monde (celui du sommeil), faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rejoindre ce dernier au doux pays des rêves. Il repensa aux événements de la journée, et au retour de Villnore dans sa vie…

**Sept ans plus tôt.**

« Draco, viens dans le salon je te prie. »

Un jeune garçon blond, assis sur le sol de sa chambre, se leva et se dirigea en traînant les pieds vers le salon, en traversant un interminable dédale de couloirs ornés de riches tentures. Une odeur pesante de renfermé et une atmosphère si lourde…Aucune chaleur n'émanait de cette demeure...

Oui, le manoir Malfoy avait beau être grand, y être le seul enfant n'était pas amusant…

Draco avait neuf ans. Et déjà il s'ennuyait comme un vieillard.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il y vit sa mère, égale à elle-même, toujours aussi élégante, toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi…_distante._

Mais elle n'était pas seule.

« Te voila enfin. Bien, j'ai une grande nouvelle à d'annoncer… »

Elle tendit la main vers son invité que Draco n'avait pas remarqué. L'invité en question se leva et se tourna vers l'enfant.

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, grande, aux longs cheveux noirs et luisants, s'avança vers lui. Elle lui tendit sa main gauche, gantée, et lui murmura en souriant : 

« Bonjour, Draco. Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Je suis Hosanna Villnore, ta nouvelle gouvernante. »

L'héritier Malfoy lui jeta un regard méfiant tout en lui serrant maladroitement la main. Puis il s'attarda sur sa tenue…

Elle portait une robe de sorcier. Courte. Très courte. En fait, il se demanda s'il elle n'avait pas oublié une partie de sa jupe chez elle. Et une jupe avec des écailles en métal dessus. Vraiment n'importe quoi.

Et ces cuissardes…et ces grandes manches…et ce corsage….

Ou diable sa mère avait été chercher une folle pareille ??!!

« Mère...Vous êtes sure que… ? »

« Allons allons Draco, c'est ton père qui a décidé. Oserais tu contester une décision paternelle ? »

Touché.

Hosanna sourit.

« Je vois. L'esprit critique de la famille qui revient au galop. Tu es bien comme ton père, jeune garçon…Qu'est –ce qui te gène ? Mes vêtements sans doute ? Nous allons changer ça… »

Elle sortit sa baguette sous les yeux stupéfaits du jeune garçon : celle-ci était en verre. Elle la leva, murmura quelque chose et aussitôt, sa jupe s'allongea jusqu'au sol. 

« Ca te convient ? »

Il resta bouche bée. Face à son air ahuri, Hosanna ne pu retenir un éclat de rire.

« Comment vous avez fait ? »Bégaya-t-il.

« Eh bien…Si tu es sage, je t'apprendrait…. »  
................................................................................................................................................

« Eh !! Attends ! »

Draco, entouré de Ron et Hermione, se retourna lentement. Face à lui, Harry, blond au regard d'acier, entouré de Crabbe et Goyle.

« Heu…Potter ? Je peux te parler une seconde ? »

Ron serra le point dans sa poche, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette.

« Qu'est ce que tu veut, Malfoy ? » cracha-t-il » Dégage ! »

« C'est bon » fit Draco en repoussant le jeune rouquin, »calme toi, bel..euh…Ron. » Il fit la moue. » Je vais parler avec Drac..Malfoy, y'a pas de soucis. Je vous rejoins plus tard, ok ? »

Les deux victimes de Villnore s'éloignèrent sous les yeux ébahis de leurs compagnons habituels respectifs.

« Potter…Qu'est ce que… ? »

« Draco, on avait un accord, non ? On va voir Snape et on lui demande de nous rendre notre forme habituelle. »

« Ouais bof…. » 

Draco se passa nonchalamment les mains derrière la nuque. Lui, il savait pourquoi c'était dangereux de faire ça…Villnore risquerait de les punir de façon encore plus sévère…Il devait faire tout son possible pour calmer Harry et ….

_Attendez une minute...J'ai dit HARRY ? Potter ! Je n'ai pas à devenir familier avec lui !!!!!_

« Potter laisse tomber. On la laisse faire et quand elle sera lassée… »

Le Survivant n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Malfoy, l'Hériter de la famille de Sang-pur la plus ancienne de l'aristocratie sorcière battait en retraite face à une femme venue de nulle part ??

« Draco, tu …Qu'est ce que tu veut dire ? »

« Cette fille, je la connaît bien...Il vaut mieux s'en tenir là. Et puis tu sais, Snape aussi la connaît. Je doute qu'il veuille se la mettre à dos pour nous… »

« Ow ow ow ow wo !! » Harry tendit la main en signe d'arrêt. « Comment ça Snape la connaît ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Et ouis qu'est ce qu'elle a de si terrifiant pour que même vous deux respectiez ses caprices ?? »

« Potter, calme toi… »

« Oohhhhhh non, je ne vais pas me calmer ! J'EXIGE des explications !! »

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, puis retira les lunettes rondes à fine monture auxquelles il n'était toujours pas habitué.

« Ok. Hosanna était ma gouvernante quand j'étais petit. Elle m'a enseigné les bases de la magie avant que j'entre à Poudlard. Elle s'est occupée de moi, elle m'a vu grandir c'est pour cela qu'elle me connaît aussi bien. Voilà pour la petite histoire. »

« Ca ne m'explique rien du tout. »

« Ca t'explique assez de choses pour te faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas prendre ce que je te dit sur elle à la légère. Alors s'il te plait, met ta foutue fierté de Gryffondor de coté et écoute moi. »

« Tu plaisantes ??? Je me retrouve prisonnier du corps d'un sale gosse de riche hyper couvé aux opinions aussi arrêtées qu'un feu rouge, tout ça à cause d'un nouvelle prof complètement tarée qui oublie la moitié de ses vêtements, et tu voudrais que je me contente de ça ?? »

« Ferme la, Potter ! Tu crois qu'avec ton caractère à la con, tu vaux mieux ? Toujours à jouer les victimes héroïques !! Ca t'énerve, hein, de te sentir totalement impuissant ? »

« Ah ! Ca te va bien à toi de dire ça, t'as eu besoin d'une nounou pour te torcher jusqu'à ce que tu intègres Poudlard ! Tu me fait vomir avec tes manières de…. »

Harry n'eut pas le loisir de continuer sa phrase. Deux mains saisirent son col et le planquèrent contre le mur. Il vit son propre visage, rouge de fureur, se rapprocher du sien et lui murmurer :

« Je _t'interdit_ de parler d'Hosanna et de moi comme ça. Tu ne la connaît pas, tu ne sait rien de ce qu'elle a fait pour moi…Elle est différente… Tu m'accuses d'être étroit d'esprit, mais est-ce que tu t'es regardé avant ? »

« Comment peut tu me dire une chose pareille, Draco ? Je veux retrouver mon corps !! Je ne veux pas rester dans le tien ! »

Draco le lâchât.

« Tu marque un point. »Il recula lentement, avant d'ajouter : » Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous attendions demain pour en savoir plus. Nous irons parler à Hosanna, puisque tu as tellement envie de négocier… »

« Draco, attends une minute. Dis moi pourquoi je devrais autant craindre cette femme ? Parce qu'elle fait partie de ces tueurs de jesaispakoi ? »

« Les Chasseurs de Créatures Démoniaques. » Draco soupira. « Tu veut être Auror, et tu ne connaît même pas cette catégorie de sorciers ? Enfin bref, en partie oui, tu devrais te méfier d'elle à cause de ça. »

Harry fit la moue.

« Et l'autre partie ? »

« Ca te regarde pas. »

« Un peu quand même. Je te signale que tu es dans _mon_ corps à cause d'elle. » Le ton de Potter monta d'un cran. »Et que tu m'affirme que je devrais rester comme ça, lui obéir, sous prétexte que tu la connaît ? Et que la seule personne qui semblait capable de nous aider, Snape, la aussi peur d'elle que toi ? Si tu ne veux rien faire, moi je vais aller régler ça tout seul ! »

Cette fois Draco ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il saisit brutalement le poignet de Potter, qui poussa une exclamation de surprise.

« Bien, puisque tu veut savoir, allons-y !! Toi qui es si intelligent, tu ne fais pas le rapprochement entre moi, un Malfoy, Snape et cette femme ? Réfléchi un peu, bon sang !! A moins que ça ne soit trop dur pour toi, Gryffondor ?»

Harry ne comprenait pas._ Un lien entre… ?_

_Non…Impossible…Il parle de… ?_

« Voldemort… » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Le sourire amer qui se dessina sur les lèvres de son propre visage, en face de lui, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait raison.

« Eh oui…Il t'en a fallut du temps pour comprendre…..C'était peut être trop évident ? »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !! Dumbeldore ne prendrait jamais un Mangemort comme prof !!! »

Harry le poussa violement, mais Draco ne le lâchât pas. Il lui tira à nouveau le poignet.

« Il te faut une preuve, Potter ? Pas de problème… » 

D'un geste brusque, il releva les deux manches, celle de la cape, puis celle de la chemise.

Et Harry _la _vit. Sur l'avant bras. _Son_ avant bras. 

_Comme Snape_.

« Il ne ferait pas entrer un Mangemort dans cette école, sauf si celui-ci avait une quelconque utilité, n'est ce pas ? Alors regarde bien Harry…Depuis ma troisième année, je suis marqué comme appartenant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et à lui seul. »

_Ce n'est pas vrai…._

_« _J'ai fait l'idiot en prétendant que Buck m'avait blessé, tu te souviens ? Quand cet imbécile d'Hagrid avait eu droit à un petit séjour chez Azkaban grâce à moi….Et bien le bandage que je portais n'avait rien à voir avec ces conneries. Il m'a servi d'alibi. »

_Il ment….._

_« _Le rite d'Initiation n'est pas très difficile…Un vrai jeu de Moldus. Mais la marque, elle…Elle est _l_, elle est _avec_ toi, _en_ toi, elle fait _partie de toi_, pour toujours et quoi que tu fasses. »

_Pourtant la preuve est sous mes yeux._

Le Survivant ne pouvait détacher son regard de la marque sombre, preuve du serment d'allégeance fait à son pire ennemi…Sur ce bras. Celui de Draco.

Bien sur, il se disait bien que l'héritier Malfoy ne pouvait qu'avoir des liens « amicaux » avec Voldemort. Mais de là a…..

« Pourquoi ? » finit-il par articuler. « Tu savais tout ça, alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? »

Ce n'était pas de la colère. Juste de l'incompréhension à l'état pur qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

« La guerre, celle que nous vivons au dehors, loin des enceintes fortifiées de Poudlard, n'est pas faite que de combats, Harry… Il faut aussi du renseignement, de l'espionnage, bref des rôles de l'ombre, moins glorieux, certes, que de tomber sur le champ d'honneur, mais tout aussi utile… »

Draco non plus n'était plus en colère. Sa voix trahissait un sentiment de lassitude…et de dégoût. Harry se sentit stupide. Il aurait dû comprendre. Il aurait dû voir plus loin que l'hostilité déclarée et…

Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, Draco lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Ne te sent pas concerné par ce qui te dépasse. Retourne chez les Serpentard, c'est l'heure du dîner…Il vaut mieux éviter qu'on nous voit encore ensemble, ça risquerait de jaser…. Et n'ai crainte, je ne ferait rien à tes amis. »

Le lunetteux le regarda s'en aller, puis il se dirigeât à son tour vers la Grande Salle. 

_Draco….un Mangemort ? C'est pas que ce soir surprenant, mais…J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était trop lâche pour prendre ce genre d'initiatives. Et puis cette histoire d'espion ! Il serait comme Snape, un agent double ? Ce n'est pas possible !_

Une clameur générale le tira de sa torpeur.

Face à lui, une foule d'élèves s'amassait devant la porte de la Grande Salle et semblaient former un cercle. Jouant des coudes, Harry poussa ses camarades tant bien que mal et atterit parmi les plus en avant. Le spectacle qui l'attendait dépassait son imaginaire le plus déjanté. 

« Tiens tiens…..Tu veux jouer avec moi, Snivellus ? »

Cette voix grave, ironique, ça ne pouvait être que….

« Hosanna, ce comportement n'est pas digne d'un professeur. Face à tout ces élèves, vous devriez faire preuve d'un peu plus de tenue… »

L'habituel ton chargé de sarcasme du Maître des potions amusa la nouvelle enseignante de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. D'un bout à l'autre du cercle formé par les élèves, ils lançaient des regards chargés de haine et de fureur. Nul doute que le pugilat était proche…

« Snape ! Villnore ! Arrêtez ceci immédiatement !! »

Mais même Mcgonnagal semblait incapable de les arrêter. Villnore le va alors sa baguette de verre et murmura, d'un ton que Harry qualifia d'amus :

« Ca sent le duel, par ici… »

**  
**

**Si si c'est bien fini !! Tout ce que je peux promettre, c'est de faire le plus vite possible pour le prochain chapitre… Alors ne m'insultez pas, ça n'avancera à rien (sauf peut être à vous défouler ? ****L) Au fait, je pense bientôt mettre en ligne des petits fanarts de ma propre fic, alors que ce qui désirent voir à quoi ressemble Villnore me le disent…**

**Biz**** à vous.**

**Kashu Nefelpito.**


	4. Sortilèges Oubliés

Bien bien bien ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !!! Alors est ce que la méchante Hosanna va continuer à harceler le pauvre Remus ? Et que va faire Severus ? Réponse : RIEN !! ahahahahahahahhaha part en courant et hurlant les bras en l'air

Snape : Etant donné que l'auteur se trouve dans un état de forte déficience intellectuelle, c'est moi qui vais me charger des diverse paperasses précédent la nulli…le travail de cette personne qui me fait faire des choses aussi…Bref. Harry Potter sourire crispé n'appartiennent pas à cette dégénérée, sauf peut être  certains personnages que vous n'aurez aucun mal à identifier. Passons maintenant aux reviews…

Lupin : Humm.. C'est moi qui vais me charger de répondre au lecteurs, mon collègue étant trop..Enfin passons.

Griffy: Tu compares Villnore et Ombrage? C'est un point de vue intéressant…Mais je dois admettre qu'elle possèdent toutes deux la même faculté à sa faire détester…

Blurp3 : Il est nécessaire pour l'auteur de couper aux instants les plus cruciaux, sinon vous déserteriez la fic. Encore une autre membre de la Ligue anti Villnore…Pour ce qui concerne la marque de Draco, il faut savoir qu'il ne s'est écoulé qu'une journée, alors Harry n'a encore eu le loisir de se doucher dans son nouveau corps…

Lapieuvredudésert : Ohh je sais, mon incarnation cinématographique n'est pas à la hauteur des espérances de beaucoup d'entre vous…Je n'y suis pour rien, d'ailleurs l'auteur pense la même chose. Si tu souhaites défier Villnore, elle en sera ravie, j'en suis persuadé.

Pandoria : Tenez Snape, vous avez une fan…En tout cas Pandoria, je peux vous garantir qu'il ne lui arrive rien dans ce chapitre…

Onalurca : Merçi beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme. Voici la suite, avec beaucoup de retard, et très peu d'action…

SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster : Merci pour tes compliments. Si tu souhaites voir Villnore, un message t'attends en fin de fic. Bonne lecture.

Feemusty : Encore une partisante anti-Villnore soupire C'est très gentil de vouloir me défendre, je vous en suis reconnaissant…Mais j'ai Sevy…euh Severus pour ça…

Snape : Notre vie privée ne les concerne pas, Remus….A part ça, l'auteur est contente que tu apprcie sa vision de Draco.

Lisandra : Merci. Bonne lecture.

Imo la Patate : Bonjour à toi, chère patate transgénique ! Merci pour tous vos compliments !! Vous êtes aussi la seule partisante de Villnore ! Quel exploit !

Frite12 : Merci beaucoup Pour le rapprochement entre Harry et Draco, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour en parler…

Lupin : Bien, j'espère vous avoir contentés…En attendant que l'auteur retrouve sa santé mentale, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Snape leva à son tour sa baguette, et les élèves reculèrent encore d'un pas.

« Tu l'aura cherché, Hosanna… »

****

**Quelques instants auparavant.**

« Qui a peur du Grand Méchant loup, c'est pas nous, c'est pas nous…. »

Hosanna Villnore, nouvelle enseignante de son état, chantonnait gaiement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, très fière de sa première journée dans l'Ecole de magie la plus réputée d'Angleterre. Les cours étaient terminés, elle s'était bien amusée et surtout, elle avait trouvé un nouveau _jouet_…Ce Remus Lupin était décidément très intéressant, sans oublier ce cher Snape qui le défendait…Oh, bien sûr, elle sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, mais cela ne la préoccupait  pas plus que ça. Du moment qu'elle pouvait s'amuser….

Et justement, il y en avait un, de divertissement, qui avançait face à elle.

« Hosanna, laisse Lupin tranquille. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? »

Snape croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi joueuse. Mais il n'est pas comme tes autres proies. »

Villnore haussa les épaules et repris son chemin vers la grande salle.

« Tu m'excusera, mais j'ai faim, moi… »

« Je t'ai dit de le laisser tranquille. C'est clair ? »

« Depuis quand tu me donne des ordres, toi ? »

Ils se faisaient maintenant face, devant la porte immense de la salle de repas. Snape pris un air vaguement amusé et un rictus tordit ses lèvres.

« Depuis que nous avons tout les deux trahis le Seigneur des ténèbres. »

L'espace d'un instant, l'habituelle air mesquin de Villnore disparut. Son visage se teinta d'un pourpre vif qui illustrait parfaitement sa colère.

« Ne parles plus jamais de ça, tu m'a comprise, Snape ? Sinon… »

Elle sortit sa baguette.

« Je serait curieuse de voir si tu es toujours aussi empoté en duels…Peut être t'es tu rouill ? Ou bien l'age t'a apporté de l'expérience ? »

« Il est clair d'une victime du temps ne peux pas comprendre… »

Villnore éclata de rire. Autour d'eux les élèves se rassemblaient en cercle, chacun poussant l'autre pour mieux voir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'ignoble Snape se faisait provoquer en duel devant tout Poudlard…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

La tension était à son comble. Ni Hosanna ni Snape ne baissait sa garde ils se fixaient tous les deux dans l'attente d'un geste, d'une provocation de l'autre.

« Allons. Est-ce là l'exemple que vous devez donner à des élèves en temps de crise, professeurs ? »

« _Dumbeldore !!! »_

Le directeur de Poudlard, à l'âge indéfinissable, aux sempiternelles lunettes en demi- lunes et au légendaire calme olympien se fraya sans difficultés un chemin entre les élèves, suivi par Minerva.

Hosanna baissa lentement sa baguette, sans quitter Snape des yeux. Le maître des potions sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis l'imita. Tous deux affichaient l'air penaud de deux enfants pris sur le fait.

« Bien. » repris calmement le vieil homme au chapeau étoilé. »Et si nous allions tous dîner à présent ? Miss Villnore, venez me voir à la fin du repas, j'ai à vous parler… »

« Comme vous voudrez » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix neutre. Mais Harry sentait un certain malaise dans cette voix qu'elle aurait voulu sans émotion. Snape ne lui jeta pas un regard et s'engouffra dans la grande salle en faisant tourbillonner sa cape, habituelle marque de colère et de mépris chez le sujet snapien.

Harry suivi la foule et dû se reprendre à deux fois pour ne pas rejoindre la table des Gryffondors. Pestant contre la Terre entière, il s'installa à la table des Verts et Argent avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné a mort. Les conversations entre élèves au sujet de l'incident allaient bon train, et certain préparaient déjà les paris.

« Moi je suis sur que Snape l'aurait battue !! »

« C'est sûr ! Je mise 15 Mornilles sur Snape pour la prochaine fois !! »

« Vous oubliez que c'est une Chasseuse… Je sais pas si ça sera facile pour Snape… »

« T'as raison…Moi je dis 10 sur Villnore ! »

_Et patati et patata….Qu'est ce que je m'en fout, moi !! Ils ont qu'à s'entretuer tous les deux, ça me rendrait service tiens…._

Il planta de façon absolument ignoble sa fourchette dans l'innocent  morceau de poulet rôti qui gisait dans son assiette. Il l'avala tout aussi férocement.

Si Draco ne voulait pas parler à Snape, il irait, lui…Donc en fin de compte, ce serait bien Draco qui irait voir ce cher professeur de Potion. Et ça marcherait. Vu l'animosité qui régnait entre la prof de DCFM et lui, il ne pouvait qu'accepter de rompre un sort dont elle était l'instigatrice.

Du moins, Harry l'espérait.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Draco se jeta en soupirant sur le lit écarlate. Sa première nuit en tant que Gryffondors…Beurk beurk beurk. Encore heureux que sont père ne soit pas là pour en rajouter…

Il s'allongea sur le dos, les mains sous la nuque, les yeux fixés au plafond. Et si son père savait qu'Hosanna était de retour…..

****

**Quelques années plus tôt.**

« …..Nan ! »

« Ohhh si, Draco, tu va ranger ta chambre !! »

« Nan ! »

L'immonde gamin blond se mit à tirer la langue. Hosanna, furieuse, sorti sa baguette.

« Tu l'aura voulu, Draco !! _Lorealus_ !!! »

Aussitôt, un jet de lumière rosée émana de sa baguette et frappa Draco. Le jeune garçon se retrouva affublé d'une ravissante robe rose à frous frous et volants, avec des cheveux noués de rubans de la même couleur, lui encadrant son visage fin d'anglaises blondes luisantes.

« Mééééé euuuuuh !! Pas le Lorealus, Hosanna !! T'es pas gentille !!! »

Elle s'accroupit juste à sa hauteur et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Draco, la gentillesse n'est pas une chose sur laquelle tu dois compter. Si tu ne fais pas ce que tu as à faire, tu dois t'apprêter à en subir les conséquences. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais qui tienne ! Range ta chambre et je retire ce sortilège ! »

« D'accord…. »

« Hosanna, vous êtes l ? »

Lucius Malfoy entra brutalement dans la pièce. Et resta un court instant interdit face à son fils déguisé en poupée.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie, Draco ? »

« Ne lui en veuillez pas, Mr Malfoy, » s'empressa de dire Hosanna. » C'est une petite sanction éphémère, rien de plus. »

Draco fut surpris du calme avec lequel elle s'adressait à son père. Il tourna alors la tête vers l'homme aux cheveux platines, qui haussa les épaules d'un air hautain.

« Hm. Je me demande pourquoi je vous garde à mon service… »

« Simplement parce que le Dark Lord vous l'a ordonné, et qu'il est dangereux de désobéir à ses ordres, n'est ce pas ? »

Le ton monta d'un cran. D'un geste sec et nerveux, il repoussa sa cape derrière ses épaules.

« Qu'est ce que vous insinuiez ? Devrais- je avoir peur de vous ? »

Hosanna afficha un large sourire narquois.

« Non. Mais réfléchissez au fait que j'ai été le bras droit du Maître…Que je suis à ce jour sa plus grande arme, et que de ce fait je lui suis très…comment dire ? Précieuse…Entre moi, et vous, un simple Mangemort, même si vous êtes très influent, à qui pensez vous qu'il va faire confiance ? »

Pour toute réponse, il y eut un claquement de porte.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_C'est la seule fois ou j'ai vu Père perdre la face…_

« Harry ? »

_Ah. C'est moi._

« Qu'est ce que tu veut, We… toussote toussote, Ron ? » Dit-il en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air le plus aimable possible.

« C'est à ton tour d'aller à la douche… »

…

_MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUH j'avais pas pensé à ça !!!!!!!!!_

_…_

_Mais…Je vais voir Potter TOUT NU ?? Nu INTEGRAL ? Ohhhh…Pas si mauvais…_

_J'ai pensé quoi, l ?_

Draco se dirigea dans la salle de bain, du linge propre et une serviette sous le bras. Après avoir précautionneusement verrouillé l'entrée, il se retourna pour rencontrer son reflet dans la glace.

_Vraiment pas mal._

Il posa d'abord les lunettes, et retira la cravate…

_Jolie peau mate._

Le pull, le chemisier…

_Mmm…pas mal les abdos…le Quiddisch, fait sérieusement, ça conserve on dirait…_

Les chaussures….les chaussettes_…_

_Je vais quand même pas fantasmer sur ses PIEDS ??_

La braguette….

…

Le pantalon…__

_Belles cuisses._

Et enfin…

Draco alluma d'un seul coup le jet d'eau en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder en bas.

_NON je ne trouve pas Potter attirant. NON je ne trouve pas Potter attirant. NON je ne trouve pas Potter attirant. NON je ne trouve pas Potter attirant. NON je ne trouve pas Potter attirant. Je le hais, je le déteste, je le maudis, je vais faire en sorte que la race des Potter s'éteigne avec lui…._

_NOOOOONNNNN !! _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

« Hé bah. C'est la classe d'être préfet en 6ème année. Une chambre pour lui tout seul, le veinard… »

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit aux riches teintures vert et argent, puis s'abîma dans la contemplation méditative du plafond. C'était à peine le jour de la rentrée, et déjà les événements se bousculaient…Une prof névrosée, Snape qui se bat avec elle, Lupin qui l'évite, et Draco….

Il se releva sur les coudes, pensif.

_Draco…Dire qu'il m'avait juré que je paierait la « retraite forcée » de son paternel…Et voila que maintenant, je me retrouve dans son corps, avec ses biens, ses am…compagnons, son héritage…_

D'un brusque mouvement, il se leva, puis se regarda l'heure. Oups. Il était grand temps d'aller prendre une bonne douche….

Ca, il n'y avait pas pensé.

Pourtant c'était évident….Mais mais mais….Draco NU ??, Ca, il ne s'y était pas prépar !!

_Et après ? C'est juste un autre garçon nu…pas de qui en faire un plat…_

_Oui, mais c'est Draco !!!! Ahhh ! Je ne suis pas préparé psychologiquement, moi !!!!_

_Parce que il te faut une préparation psychologique pour ça ?? _

_Baah……………….euh…………………_

Harry se regarda d'un air pensif dans le miroir à pied à coté du lit. Il contempla la peau pâle, les long doigts fins, les mèches blondes, les yeux gris acier….Et cette arrogance qui marquait chaque trait de son visage, ces cheveux impeccablement plaqués… C'était trop. Trop parfait. Trop _Malfoyen_. Il s'ébouriffa violemment les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il soient complètement libérés du gel Ils retombèrent alors en une fine cascade platine, encadrant délicatement son visage.

Oui, Draco Malfoy était beau. Mais pas en tant que « prince » de Serpentard. Harry le trouvait sublime comme ça, les cheveux libres, le regard fier, libéré des obligations familiales et libre d'assumer ses choix.

_Comme celui de trahir Voldemort…_

Il posa son front contre le verre froid du miroir, imprimant celui-ci de son souffle à chaque expiration. D'un seul coup, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, Draco était bel et  bien remonté dans son estime. Il endossait le rôle dangereux d'agent double, au risque d'être découvert, d'être torturé et…

Il préféra ne pas imaginer la suite.

Harry se détacha du miroir, puis chercha un pyjama.

_Dans l'armoire…Non…La commode…Non plus ! Le lit ?_

Il se dirigea vers l'oreiller et le souleva.

« Aahh !! »

Sur le pyjama en soie verte, là, au milieu, il y avait… Un lézard. Ou plutôt une salamandre, noire et or, qui se mit aussitôt à cavaler vers le trou le plus proche.

Harry la regarda partir, une main posée sur la poitrine dans une attitude de soulagement. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, repris son souffle, puis s'empara du vêtement.

_Pfff…Juste pour un lézard…Enfin, allons la prendre, cette douche !!_

_Mais au fait, ça veut dire que Draco…Mon corps….NU ??_

_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! C'est paaaaaaaaaaas justeuuuuh !! POURQUOI c'est toujours MOI la victime des sortilèges les plus tordus ???_

Severus Snape se planta devant le bureau de son directeur, Albus Dumbeldore. En dix huit ans de bon et loyaux service envers le dirigeant de Poudlard, Snape devait admettre que même si certaines décisions de celui-ci lui semblaient parfois absurdes,  jamais il ne s'en était vraiment plaint. Mais là, c'était vraiment trop.

« Expliquez moi ce qu'il vous a pris d'engager Hosanna Villnore comme professeur. Vous la connaissez autant, si ce n'est plus, que moi. Alors pourquoi elle ? Ses antécédents ne vous ont pas posé problème ? Sans oubliez que vous la faite travailler avec Remus Lupin !!! »

Dumbeldore caressa sa barbe d'un air absent. Ses yeux bleus pleins de sagesse  parcouraient  la pièce encombrée d'un objet à l'autre, sans jamais se poser sur son interlocuteur. Lorsqu'il le regarda enfin, ce fut pour lui poser une question.

« Mais qui aurais-je pu prendre à la place, Severus ? Avez-vous une idée ? »

Le maître des potions ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. _Il a raison. Le poste a toujours été qualifié de maudit…alors plus personne ne veux s'y installer maintenant. Sauf quelqu'un d'assez cinglé, et évidement Hosanna était la seule candidate au poste à ce niveau l_

« Mais tout de même, si vous étiez en pénurie, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parl ? J'aurais pus m'arranger et… »

« Severus, Hosanna Villnore est une excellente enseignante. Elle connaît les champs de  bataille, elle s'est battue contre et avec les Mangemorts, et pour couronner le tout, elle a survécut à Voldemort. Qui aurait pu être mieux qualifié pour ce poste par les temps qui courent ? »

« Vous avez raison, mais.. »

Il se remémora alors les rares fois ou il l'avait vue se battre…

****

**Plusieurs années auparavant.**

« Viens. »

Le jeune Severus Snape suivi du regard l'assemblée de Mangemorts  présents, formant un cercle  au centre de la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une telle réunion. En temps normal, l'ambiance qui régnait n'était pas des plus joyeuse, certes, mais là, la tension était telle qu'il aurait pu la palper du bout des doigts.

Le cercle s'écarta pour laisser place à une autre silhouette cagoulée. Elle avança jusqu'au centre du cercle, puis enleva d'un geste sec le vêtement.

De longs cheveux noirs dégringolèrent sur ses épaules jusqu'à sa taille. Ses yeux, d'un éclat surnaturel, soutenaient sans ciller le regard glacial du Dark Lord. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard amusé, puis ajouta :

« Bien. Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons récemment été victimes d'une…perte d'informations précieuses  au profit de nos opposants. Après plusieurs enquêtes, il s'est avéré que nous nous sommes retrouvés avec deux suspects principaux. »

Un autre cagoulé s'avança au centre du cercle, juste face à la femme. Mais il ne retira pas son capuchon.

« Au lieu de nous livrer à un interrogatoire superflu et qui nous ferais perdre du temps, j'ai décidé de  forcer le coupable à avouer. Hosanna et Lazare, vous allez vous affronter. Celui qui vaincra sera innocenté. Le perdant sera le traître et jugé en tant que tel. »

Snape sentit du plomb couler dans son estomac. Il connaissait Hosanna Villnore, la jeune femme au centre du cercle. Il savait qu'elle était, comme lui, un agent double au service de Dumbeldore, et que si elle perdait…._Non. Elle n'a pas le droit de perdre._

_Elle ne peut pas perdre._

L'homme cagoulé leva sa baguette.

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

Villnore fit un bond sur le coté, et évita de justesse le sort qui finit sur le sol. Mais le Mangemort ne s'arrêtât pas la.

« _Reducto_ !!_Impedimenta_ ! »

Avec une agilité semblable à celle d'un chat, Hosanna évita les sortilèges un à un sans difficultés. Elle leva à son tour sa baguette.

« _Accio cagoule_ ! »

Le vêtement noir quitta la tête de son propriétaire et atterrit dans la main de la jeune femme.

« Ai au moins le courage de m'affronter à visage découvert, Lazare Reynolds… »

« Tu te crois forte parce que tu es le bras droit du maître… attend un peu… »

« Le bras droit de… ? »

« _Expelliarmus_ !!! »

Cette fois elle n'eu pas le temps de le vois venir. Le sortilège la frappa de plein fouet, et elle atterrit sur le dos quelques mètre plus loin, tandis que sa baguette de verre rejoignait les mains de Lazare.

« Sale petite garce, tu va comprendre…_Endoloris !!! »_

La scène qui suivit resta gravé dans la mémoire de Snape. Voir Villnore clouée au sol par la douleur, les yeux écarquillés, en proie à une souffrance si grande qu'elle ne pouvait crier l'horrifia. Il aurait voulu l'aider, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la solution. Il devait rester jusqu'au bout…

Enfin, le sortilège pris fin, laissant une Hosanna haletante et presque inconsciente.

« Je suppose qu'avec ça, je suis innocenté…Je ne vais pas te tuer, tu recevra ta punition comme il se doit… »

« …………………..core……………. »

Lazare se pencha vers elle, puis lui souleva le visage en lui tenant le cou.

« Je ne t'entend pas, ma jolie… »

« ………….Je….n'ai….. »

« Oui ? »

Il resserra se doigts autour de la fine gorge.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de magie pour te tuer… »

« Quoi ? »

Avant qu'il n'eu le temps de réagir, Hosanna saisit sa baguette en bois et, d'un geste sec, la cassa net. Lazare voulu crier, mais il n'en n'eu pas le loisir. Un coup de point l'en empêcha.

Il s'écroula sur le sol en gémissant de douleur. Son nez, cassé, répandit une large traînée de sang sur son habit de sorcier. Elle le saisit au col.

« Alors…Sans ta baguette, tu ne vaut rien…Pas étonnant que tu soit un second rôle… Tu as trahi pour te venger…vraiment pathétique.. »

Elle ramassa sa baguette, tombée au sol, puis s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas, avant de faire volte face.

« Tu as peur, Lazare ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Va…mourir !!! »

Hosanna esquissa un sourire.

« Je vais te montrer quelque chose, en guise de cadeau d'adieu…. »

Elle leva sa baguette, puis murmura :

« Sortilège Oublié…._Memento pyro !_ »

Un grand souffle de feu jaillit de sa baguette, et enflamma Lazare. Sa robe de sorcier était semblable à une torche, et sa voix….Il hurlait comme un dément, en proie à une douleur indicible, et Snape fermèrent les yeux. _Elle connaît les sortilèges Oubliés…Ceux qui font appel aux éléments…._

_« Memento Aquae. »_

Une trombe d'eau s'abattit sur le malheureux, qui cessa aussitôt ses cris. A la stupéfaction générale, ils s'aperçurent tous que Lazare était bel et bien intact.

« Qu'est ce que… »

« Ah ahahah ahahha !! Tu veux servir le Maître et tu ne connais pas ces sorts ? Vraiment navrant…… Je ne te tuerais pas, tu dois subir ton châtiment de la main du Maître… »

« SALE GARCE !!!! »

Lazare se releva d'un bon et se précipita sur Hosanna. Elle bougea à peine pour éviter le coup maladroit, puis répondit par un coup de genou, sans bavures, au niveau des clavicules de l'homme. Celui-ci s'écroula net, inconscient, au sol.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la foule de Mangemorts présents, suivi d'un murmure. Puis des applaudissements se firent entendre, et Snape se tourna vers la source du bruit : Voldemort. Son froid regard reptilien affichait un air de triomphe qui écoeura le jeune homme.

« Bien…Nous avons notre coupable. Hosanna, tu peux disposer. Nous allons nous occuper du traître…. »

La suite n'était dans l'esprit de Snape qu'une suite de coups  sanglante avec pour final la mort de Lazare, signée par un magnifique _Avada Kedavra_ de la bouche de Malfoy. Peu à peu, les Mangemorts se retirèrent, et Snape suivi le mouvement, s'arrangeant pour pouvoir suivre Hosanna de loin. Il la vit s'éloigner du mouvement pour s'isoler.

« …………………..fatiguée…………. »

« Vous allez bien ? »

La voix de Snape, mal assurée, la ramena à la réalité. Elle tourna alors la tête vers ce qui n'était encore qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux gras.

« ……………ne t'occupe… »

Elle fit un pas vers lui.

« …….pas….. »

Deux pas.

« ………….de moi….. »

Bloum.

Elle s'écroula de tout son poids sur lui. Par réflexe, il tendit les bras et l'appuya sur lui tant bien que mal.

« Hosanna !!! Vous m'entendez ?? Hosanna !!! »

« ……………bchbzbhzbhz…….. »

« ….J'y crois pas….Elle dort… »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Dumbeldore décroisa ses longs doigts fins et regarda Snape dans les yeux.

« Je comprends votre réticence, Severus. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Hosanna Villnore est la seule capable de préparer nos élèves à un éventuel affrontement avec les Mangemorts… Voldemort n'est pas fou, il n'attaquera pas Poudlard de front, mais il pourrait pousser certains de élèves à lui ouvrir un accès…Il faut se préparer au pire, et le pire, Hosanna Villnore l'a connu. Vous devez lui faire confiance, Severus. Comme vous me faites confiance à moi. »

« Et Pour Remus Lupin ? »

Le directeur de Poudlard eu un sourire vaguement amusé. Il se leva, puis se dirigea vers Fumsec, qu'il caressa d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

« Ca, je dois admettre que je l'avait occulté…Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ferais le nécessaire. »

Snape ne se sentit pas rassuré pour autant, mais il préféra couper court à la conversation.

« Une dernière chose, » ajouta-il en se levant à son tour, « Vous savez comme moi qu'elle peut être…_instable_, par période…Si jamais elle… »

Dumbeldore observa une ombre filer sur le mur.

« J'ai aussi pris des mesures pour cela, vous le verrez dès demain. Et si jamais elle vous parait trop…agressive, utilisez ses souvenirs, vous savez bien que cela la perturbe au plus haut point. »

Severus tressaillit.

« Des mesures ? Vous parlez de… ? »

« Nous verrons cela en temps voulu. Maintenant, je vous prie de bien vouloir me laisser : je me sens un peu fatigu »

« Comme vous voudrez. »

La porte claqua, et Dumbeldore soupira.

_Je sens que ça ne va pas être de tout repos, cette année…._

**Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**** ! Pour ceux qui souhaitent voir Villnore, allez dans ma bio, je vous donne le liens vers le site d'Imo, qui a mes fanarts sur ma propre fic…**

**Gros bisoux !!**

**Kashu Nefelpito**


End file.
